minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
MinecraftMachine Part 2: Null
Part 2 of a epic 6 part series: MinecraftMachine Read Part 1 before you continue! I stare at those words, Horrified. Its Like, There gonna do something, destroy something... Turn everything into Minecraft Okay, that thought scared me, but i knew this was all my sister. "Isabella!" I yell. She rushes into the room, with a worried look on her face. "Someone took my Minecraft Toys!" She yelled. "I know, Same with the computer and my MinecraftMachine" "MinecraftMachineineinemach? "No, MinecraftMachine. "Oh... Okay... What on earth did you make it?" "To bring Minecraft into the game. I even made a baby pet mooshroom, its adorable!" She doesn't bother to go look, though. She just stares at me and the typewriter. "Umm..." She mutters without moving her lips. "I'm gonna go see that mooshroom of yours..." She walks off, I see a shudder go down her spine. She has found out. I need to fix this. Its Sunday, midday. "I'm gonna go for a walk" I fib to Mum. "Good on you sweetie! Stop playing Minecraft and run for a bit!" "Yeah! Sure thing Mum!" She leaves the room, so I go get a knife and sneak out. I walk on for a bit, through the town. Looking for anything suspicious. I see an alley with a black wall at the end. I walk down to see anything. I come face to face with a normal brick wall and the end. Strange. I hear creeping sounds and the words "We did it." I turn around and see a black thing, hovering in front of me. I cant speak. I just stand there. "Its me! Null!" The word Null echos around me. Someone walks past the alley and glares at me with a weird face. They walk off. I manage to pull the knife out of my pocket and hold it in front of me. "Come on, Strike me, and I'll haunt you FOREVER" I manage to mutter "Don't be stupid Null; in the human world, you die. You die FOREVER! HA!" I hear him gulp and stare at me. Here is my chance. I swing the sword and hit null right in the abdomen. "Ow" His voice sounds glitched. "Not for long" he says. Then, out of the blue, he grabs me, gets me in a headlock and puts the knife against my throat. "Remember what you said? In the human world, when you die.. you die for ever!" he whispers. the knife is pushing harder. It hurts. Then, Null Glitches We swap positions. Silly Null. "Wow! I never knew there was such thing as that in the human world! Well done! You'll Die proud!" I bring the knife back and Null's head goes crashing to the floor. Null screams but says something horrifiying. "I'm proud" "Why?" I ask. Then Null utters His last words. " Someone else is there..." I run back home, scared, and Mum welcomes me. She starts complaining about Isabella and her toys, and then about my okay-ish school report, getting all C+. I ask to play Minecraft, she nods and starts blabbering about something else. Something about a black body and head discovered in a dead end alley. I shiver and load up Minecraft. On my world, the first thing I see is a sign saying. "I'm not real, so I survive. See you in the grand final! -Null" I gulp. Maybe i took this MinecraftMachine too far. TO BE CONTUINED IN PART 3: HEROBRINE More by Ittybittybummer Smile Keep Smiling (Coming soon ) Herobrine in Xbox 1 ScreenShots Null-Not me Negative- My time (Coming soon, based on creepypasta Negative, By TheEnderMenace) The MinecraftMachine Series Part 1: The making Part 2: Null Part 3: Herobrine (COMING SOON) Part 4: HellFire (COMING SOON) Part 5: ? Part 6: ? Any charters in this story are fictitious. Any References of people living or dead a purely Coincidental I, Ittybittybummer, Take credit for my stories. Anyone Claiming themselves as the author, or me in the comment box will be reported. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Null Category:Short Pastas Category:Ittyyy